Teenage Life
by xKimieee
Summary: [NEW CHAPTER'S UP!]Being famous isn't that fun a pinkhaired pop star is trying to get a HIGH SCHOOL life.The gang has parties and go to the richest school on PLANT.Pairings KXL AXC DXM YXS MXM SXS AXM
1. Seeing eachother everywhere

"Lacus-sama!Lacus-sama!!"**CLICK CLICK**.Pictures were being taken by many fan as the famous songstress Lacus Clyne was leaving the concert hall.

"Lacus-sama, what can you tell us about your engagement with Athrun Zala?"reporters kept asking.

"Please no more question for Lacus-sama."one of her bodyguards stated.By the Lacus entered her limo and left theconcert auditorium. She was silently watching the limo pass by the street when something no someone caught her eyes.A brunette.

**Lacus's POV**

_Eh?He was cute with his violet eyes...hehe but i guess I won't be able to see him again,-sigh- well this is what I get for being famous.But I saw in his eyes, he has a kind heart I want to meet him again._

_Ahhh__well another concert went perfect.How am I suppose to tell everyone that the engagement is off I guess I will at the next concert._

**Kira's POV**

_Eh?Wasn't that Lacus Clyne?Nah I must be daydreaming, wait no maybe it was her the concert hall is around here somewhere.But why would she be near this old cafe?What are you thinking Kira she's a popular singer you can never get to know her!Awww it's getting dark I should go._

**Normal POV**

Kira was walking home it was quiet but peaceful his neighborhood was a rich neighborhood with mansions of such.But it was what he got from Uzumi and Cagalli.

_Well I better sign on before Athrun will yell at me._

As he entered his room he turned on his computer and logged on to the chatroom he and his friends were usually in.These people were on.

Justice-Fighter-Athrun

RedRose-Cagalli

Red-eyed-Shinn

OrangeFlower-Miriallia

Buster-Dearka

BlueHairedGuy-Auel

YzakALoser-Shiho

ShihoAFreak-Yzak

_**StrikeFreedom-Hey guys what's new?**_

_**RedRose-Hey bro when did you come home?**_

_**StrikeFreedom-Just now**_

_**Justice-Fighter-Hey guys guess what?**_

_**ShihoAFreak-What?!What is it Zala?!**_

_**YzakALoser-Yzak shut up and let him talk!**_

_**ShihoAFreak-You cant tell me what to do women!!**_

_**OrangeFlower-Aww What a cute couple hehehe**_

_**Buster-Yup lol**_

The arguments and talking continued.

_**StrikeFreedom-Well what is the news Athrun?**_

_**Justice-Fighter-Well...**_

_**BlueHairedGuy-AHHH just tell us Zala!!**_

_**Red-eyed-Yeah hurry up Athrun we dont have all day I mean night!**_

_**Justice-Fighter-Well I got us all tickets to go to Lacus Clyne's next concert!!!**_

_**YzakALoser-Really?!So cool!I am sooo going!!**_

_**ShihoAFreak-Well if she's going I'm not!**_

_**BlueHairedGuy-Awww come on Yzak!It wont be fun without your arguments!**_

_**Buster-Yeah cmon Yzakie!!**_

_**ShihoAFreak-Dont call me that!!**_

_**RedRose-You know you wanna spend time with Shiho.**_

_**OrangeFlower-Lol yup then you guys can bond!**_

_**ShihoAFreak/YzakALoser-Shut up!**_

_**Red-eyed-Did you get backstage passes too Athrun?!Cause I really wanna go!**_

_**Justice-Fighter-Hell yeah I did!**_

_**Red-eyed-Hell!!Then I'm going!Thx Athrun!When is it?**_

_**Justice-Fighter-In 2 days!**_

_**Red-eyed-Cool well I g2g later guys!**_

_Red-Eyed has logged off_

_**StrikeFreedom-Well I guess I'll go to the concert 2 thx 4 the tickets buddy**_

_**Justice-Fighter-No prob Kira**_

_**StrikeFreedom-Well I'm going to hit the hay, hey Cags dont stay on too long!**_

_**RedRose-Ok bro bye!**_

_StrikeFreedom has logged off_

**Kira's POV**

_Well I guess I will see her again weird how all this happened so fast.Well it can't be helped.I better go to sleep I don't want to be late to get to the mall tomorow._

**Next Morning**

"Kira Kira Kira wake you're damn ass up!!

"I'm up I'm up sheez what time is it?"

"Well You promised me you'd take me to the mall today it's 11:30!

"Whoops?"Kira chuckled nervously.

"Well hurry up or I'll kick your ass!

**12PM PLANT Mall**

"Well I never knew you'd want to go to the mall for shopping."smiled Kira.

"Well I wanted to get a cool outfit for tomorow's concert!"was the blond's reply.

At that moment Kira wasn;t paying much attention to what his little sister was saying when he looked out to the entrance of the mall he thought he saw Lacus again.

"Why do I keep seeing her?"he murmered loud enough for Cagalli to hear.

"Who do you keep seeing?"she said gettign suspicious.

"Ummm n-nothing."

"Well I will find out.

**Kira's POV**

_Why do I keep seeing her?Is this a sign?Well I'm not sure but maybe I'll find out when we're backstage tomorow.I really hope I see her._

_But it makes me wonder why she goes in public,I mean she is famous.Won't she get caught I heard that Athrun and Lacus are engaged but he said it was off when both their father's died.That's why he's going out wth Cagaali right?_

_AHHHH my head hurts but I want to meet her I don't kno why but I do, and I will._

**Lacus's POV**

_Hey wasn't that the brunette I saw from the cafe last time?Wow how weird is it to meet him here well it is a mall so not thta amazing.It's weird how we keep meeting maybe it's telling us something._

_I wonder if he'll be there at the concert too, hmmm that way I can get to know him better!I hope so but I know I'll meet him again,soon!Very soon._

_But what if he doesnt get a ticket in time the concert's tomorow they may be sold out but, I think he will have his way of getting a ticket he seems like a smart person.Wait what am I saying I don't even know him well and I seem to be talking about him like I actually know him.Well I hope I'll get to know him._

**Normal POV**

"Hey Kira wasn;t that Lacus Clyne just now?!"Cagalli said getting eager.

"I don't know Cags let's just go shopping and hurry up."

"Well you're going to have to get a new outfit too Athrun and the other's will be here soon."

"You called them?"

"Yup what's the problem bro?"

"Nothing let's go."

They reached to a store that had clthes for teens boy's and girl's.

"Hey there you guy's are!"

The twins noticed that the whole group was there outside of the store Yzak and Shiho were arguing as usual, Milly and Dearka watch laughing and Shinn and Auel in their own conversation.

"What the hell are you talking about women!I don't need no new clothes!"Yzak yelled which made some people stare.

"Yes you do I've been in your room before your closet doesn't have much clothes!"Shiho screamed back.

"What?!You've been in my room?!Who let you it's always locked!?he said getting furious.

"Well your mother gave me a key!

"What!?ARGGHH MOTHER!!!"The group of friends couldn't help laughing at the two copules they always had to argue and fight.Wonder why they're engaged.

"Hey let's get some new clothes already I don't want to be here all day!"Auel said complaining."Yzak just kiss up to Shiho and let's go!"

"What the hell are you talking about you blue haired freak!"Yzak said getting even more pissed off.

"Hey I have blue hair too!"Athrun said having a frown on his face.

"I wasn't talking to you Zala!"

**Kira's POV**

_Why do I hang out with them?Oh well they are my closest friends and my bes friends.Hahaha especially my true friends._

Pink haired passed by the shop.

_What the hell?!She's here too?!_

Pink haired girl enters the shop.

_Is she following me?!No no way she doesn't even know me!But what is she doing in here?_


	2. Concert

_Why do I hang out with them?Oh well they are my closest friends and my bes friends.Hahaha especially my true friends._

Pink haired passed by the shop.

_What the hell?!She's here too?!_

Pink haired girl enters the shop.

_Is she following me?!No no way she doesn't even know me!But what is she doing in here?_

_Man this is too crazy for me but I better get going._

**Normal POV**

"Hey Kira did you find an outfit yet?"

"Eh?Yeah I did Milly, I'm going to go pay."

"Oh, ok."_Well he's acting weird it's like he's seen a celebrity._

The group of friends found new outfits for the upcoming concert they were all heading towards the arcade to play some games.

"Hey who wants to play DDR against me?"Cagalli said hands on her hips.

"I'll play you little sis."

"Oooooooh brother against sister this should be good."Auel sai getting excited the game started they picked a song Cagaali picked one of Lacus's song Emotion.

BEGIN!Came on the screen and the twins started dancing to the arrows.

Anata no kage wa hohoemi utsushite

Namida no shizuku sono mama kakushiteru

Daichi no kibou minamo no akashi mo

Ienai koto no kodokusa shitteru

Hashiridashitanara mirai wa

Sou kotae akeru tobira

"Hey Kira's good."Shinn said impressed at how the brunette can play.

emotion kitto kono sora wa yume no katachi

Tokimeku kono kodou hibiki iteru

emotion sotto kasanetai anata no yume

Shizuka ni me wo tojite dakishimeru

Chiisana himitsu RYTHYM ni tokashite

Anata ni okuru HONTO no MELODY wo

Shizukana yoru ni kagami de utsuseba

Kanashii kurai watashi wa anata

"C'mon Cagalli you can beat him!"yelled Shiho.

"Don't let a girl beat you Kira!"Yzak yelled.

"Whoa did you just call him by his first name?"Dearka said surprised.

Furikaerenakute kinou wo

Tada hitori yureru omoi

emotion kitto mamoru kara ima wo kakete

Hikari to kage da kara dekiru koto

relation motto tsutaetai kono kimochi wo

Sunao ni umarekuru kotoba dake

reflection soko ni arawareta shinjitsu dake

Kawarazu kagayaite ite hoshii

emotion kitto kono sora wa yume no katachi

Tokimeku kono kodou hibiki iteru

emotion sotto kasanetai anata no yume

Shizuka ni me wo tojite dakishimeru

YOU WIN!!!!Came on Kira's screen.

"Hey bro your good I never knew you could play so well."

"Thanks Cags you were good too."

"Well are you guys ready to go yet we spent 3 hours hereand all we did was argue, shop and play games can we go eat yet?Athrun said whining.

"Hey calm down Athrun we still have 2 weeks left before school starts again reemmber?"Shinn siad which reminded everyone of school, and everyone groaned.

"Well sorry I just had to say what I got to say."

"So can we go now?!"the impatient Yzak said.

**Restaurant**

"I'll pay for you guy's."said Kira the polite person he is.

"Thanks Kira."said Milly.

"Thanks Kira your always so nice to us."agreeing Shiho.

The group finished their meals and decided to head off home to get a good night sleep before the concert tomorow especially Kira and Shinn who always slept later than anyone.Shinn lived with KIra and Cagalli since they're cousins. Shiho lived with Yzak but seperate rooms considering they're engaged Yzak's mother let Shiho stay at their mansion before the wedding which would be in 4 to 6 years since they are just 16 years old.

**Kira's/Cagalli's/Shinn's Mansion**

"Ahhhh I'm sleepy!"

"Then go to sleep Cags."the red eyed said.

"Yeah sure I'll see you guys in the morning tomorow you better wake up in time!"

"Cagalli the concert's at 6PM."

"Oh, well still."

"Okay whatever, g'night."the cousins said in usion.

**Next Day Concert Hall 6Pm Backstage**

"AHHHHH!We're here, we'll actually see Lacus Clyne and meet her!"was all the girls could say well scream they obviously wanted to meet Lacus badly.

"Hey girl's let's get back stage the concert will start soon!"Dearka yelled as they all headed backstage.

They were the only ones backstage since Athrun got all the backstage passes for 9 friend's.They were impatiently well the girl's were impatiently waiting for the concert to start so they can see Lacus.

"Lacus this is your cue!"one of th workers said and Lacus got out on stage and sang Shizukana Yori Ni.

shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no

ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite

are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite

omoide ga yasashiku natta ne.

hoshi no furu basho de

anata ga waratte irukoto wo

itsumo negatteta

ima tookutemo

mata aeru yo ne

itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute

hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara

taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete

tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade

hoshi no furu basho e

omoi wo anata ni todoketai

itsumo soba ni iru

sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara

ima toukutemo, kitto aerune

shizuka na yoru ni

The song ended beautifully with fireworks sparking on the stage and Lacus went backstage to change for the next song EMOTION.

"That was great Lacus-sama!"Milly yelled.And Lacus turned around to say thank you when her eyes caught onto the violet eyes of a brunette she've been seeing everywhere, and her eyes widened._He's here he's actually here wow I can't believe it!_

"Thank you I hope you guy's will be staying after for the after party." and she bowed and left to change.

"Can we stay can we can we!?!?"the girls said begging the boy's.

"Yeah sure why not let's stay."At that moment Lacus came out ready to sing her next song.

Anata no kage wa hohoemi utsushite

Namida no shizuku sono mama kakushiteru

Daichi no kibou minamo no akashi mo

Ienai koto no kodokusa shitteru

Hashiridashitanara mirai wa

Sou kotae akeru tobira

emotion kitto kono sora wa yume no katachi

Tokimeku kono kodou hibiki iteru

emotion sotto kasanetai anata no yume

Shizuka ni me wo tojite dakishimeru

Chiisana himitsu RYTHYM ni tokashite

Anata ni okuru HONTO no MELODY wo

Shizukana yoru ni kagami de utsuseba

Kanashii kurai watashi wa anata

Furikaerenakute kinou wo

Tada hitori yureru omoi

emotion kitto mamoru kara ima wo kakete

Hikari to kage da kara dekiru koto

relation motto tsutaetai kono kimochi wo

Sunao ni umarekuru kotoba dake

reflection soko ni arawareta shinjitsu dake

Kawarazu kagayaite ite hoshii

emotion kitto kono sora wa yume no katachi

Tokimeku kono kodou hibiki iteru

emotion sotto kasanetai anata no yume

Shizuka ni me wo tojite dakishimeru

The concert continued on and both the brunette and pink hair both waited so they can get to know eachother at the after party.


	3. The After Party

_ I hope you guy's will like this chapter!and thx for the reviews!_

* * *

**Concert Stage**

"I hope you all had a great time today,I know I did!About the engagement with Athrun Zala, it's off so I hope that you won't be asking anymore question's!"Lacus said finally everyone in the audience was shocked as she said the engagement was off and it broke into murmurs.

"Well I hope to see you next time!Good night!"she sighed and left the stage with a smile on, thinking_ I'll get to meet him finally!_

**After Party**

"Wow so many light's and decoration's, but less people."said Milly the only ones there was them and some other's who lived in their neighborhood that Kira and Athrun reconized.

"Aren't you Rey you live on Eternal street right?Kira asked.

"Yes, and you're Kira Yamato am I right?"he replied.

"Yes, don't you live like 3 mansions away from mine?"

"I do but rarely go out."

"Then you can hang with us, is that alright guy's?"Kira asked looking at the group of friends "Yeah sure no problem."

"Hey Rey who are you here with?"asked Shinn out of curiousity.

"I'm here with Nicol, you should know him Nicol Armafi."Just then the green haired boy named Nicol came over to the group."

"Hi, I heard Rey say my name so I thought I'd come over."Nicol said politely.

"Hello it's nice to meet you, did you enjoy the concert?"

"Yes I did but it was quite hard to see Lacus since she was sdeways backstage."

"You guy's were backstage how come we didn't see you?"Dearka asked.

"Well actually we're friends with the manager and so are you guy's."Nicol said making everyone thinking who was it.

"Who is it?"everyone asked curiously.

"Remember Mwu La Flaga?He's Lt. on the Archangel remember._No one died from the wars there all still living but the war's did happen._

"Oh, really he never told us."Kira said, suddenly the pink-haired songstress came and greeted everyone behind her was Mwu.

"Hello everybody I hope you all enjoyed the concert and I hope you will enjoy the party."she said with a smile that could make any guy go after her.

"Eh!?Kira Athrun what are you 2 doing here?!"Mwu asked surprised that the teenagers were here.

"Athrun got ticket's for all of us to the concert."replied Auel.

"Oh, how is Muruue doing is she fine?!"Mwu continued throwing question's at us about Murrue until Yzak couldn't take it anymore.

"IF YOU WANNA KNOW THEN GO ASK HER YOURSELF HER ADDRESS IS 7003 DOMINION STREET NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!!"Yzak yelled.

"Sheez Yzak lower your voice."Shiho said calmly which surprised everyone.

"Shiho you didn't scream at Yzak that's weird."said Dearka.

"WELL DEARKA JUST SHUT UP!"

"You spoke to soon Dearka."Milly said, and SHiho and Yzak started arguing AGAIN.They suddenly stopped when they heard giggles from a certain pink-haired.

"What's so funny?"Cagalli said not understanding why she would laugh at that.

"Well it's -giggles- I don't get to -giggles- go out much so I don't have friend's to hang out with -giggles-

so I don't experience this."Everyone was quite shocked that she doesn't have friend's unless you consider her fan's as friend's.

"Well that's cool you have friends now."smiled Kira and Shinn.

"Thank you now let's get teh arty started!"she said smiling at Kira which made him blush.

Loud music was turned, light's were dimmed games were all around the place_(their under the concert stage it's were all the after parties are at)_.Everyone saw the looks that Kira and Lacus were giving eachother and decided to let them be alone.

"Well I was just wondering these pass few day's were you driving near a cafe?"Kira asked.

"Yes."

"Were you at SEED mall?"

"Yes."

"Were you in Minerva_(the shop they were in I don't know I just made it up!)_?"

"Yes."

"It's weird how we kept seeing eachother.'Kira chuckled nervously.

"Yes but I guess it was a sign."Lacus said blushing and turned away.

"Well I guess it was a sign to tell us we should be together."Kira said blushing and nervously.At teh sound of those words Lacus thought_ wow he thought the same way as I did I guess it's really meant to be._

"So what do you say?"Kira said lookign at her.

"Eh?What could you repeat that?"she said nto knowing Kira had said something.

"I asked if YOu want to be with me..."

"Well yes I'd love to!I'm going to be goign to Destin High since Mwu-san work's there then I can go to school like any other girl!"she said happily.

"Really that's awesome!"Kira said smiling happily.They interwined hands and went over the DDR section of the place, Auel and Shinn were up against eachother Shinn was losing when he saw what his cousin's hand was holding onto and ran over to his cousin and congragulating him and soon enough everyone noticed and came over.

"You're going to be going to Destiny High?!"Cagalli said getting excited.

"That's great."said a voice coming from the doorway.He had orange hair.

"His my name is Heine."he said.

"That's great Lacus-sama."

"Hey Heine, you guy's this is the person I was talking abou twho we came with."said Nicol.

"Oh, okay."

"Now let's continue partying."said Dearka.

"Wait before we do that I want to invite you all to a beach party tomorw. Is that okay?"Lacus said.

"Cool what beach and time?"said Shiho.

"At SEED beach the one near teh mall, 12PM."

"Ok!"was the girl's replied, and a "Yes."from the boys.They all continued on with the party having a good time Shiho and Yzak were having a drinking contest and in the Yzak won and was burping the whole way home.Everyone had a great time new friend's were made and a new a couple.

**A/N: Well how was that?I hope it was good but i thought this chapter was boring i just had to introduce rey heine and nicol and about the couple and beach party.I hope you guys will keep reading my story plz R&R!**


	4. Lost Memories

**Clyne Mansion**

**Lacus's POV**

_Kira he seems very familiar and so does everyone else does what does this mean.. _KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?"

"It's Mwu."

"Come in."

"Did you need anything Mwu-san?"

"No I just wanted to check on you."

"Mwu-san can I ask you something?"

"Yes sure."

"Have I met all those people we saw today at the concert."

"Well...I'm sorry Miss LAcus but I can't tell you.."

"Why not?!Please tell me!"

"Well I really think it is the right time to tell you."

"Please go on Mwu-san."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Why are you doing this?!Why?!Captain they don't deserve this!"a blue-haired emerald eyed boy yelled crying in tears._

_"It's not like I want to but I have order's to!The Ultimate Coordinator and the songstress can't get along with eachother!"_

_"But why this doesn't make any sense!"_

_"Athrun we can't do anything about this!This was meant to be!"the blond known as Neo Lornoke.As he said that the guards brought Athrun out the lab,helplessly with his friend's watching his best friend and the pink-haired beauty about to have their memories of eachother erased._

_"Athurn this isn't fair why?!Why?!"the tear's struck down on the girl's cheak."My brother, he's never going to remember her!He loves her but they'll never remember!"_

_"Cagalli please, they said it was an order the Ultimate Coordinator and the Songstress can't be together."Athrun said almost in tears himself.As the goup of friend's watched their brunette and pink-haired friend's memory being vanished from their minds._

_"No, no!"Cagalli broke down crying with Miriallia and Shiho, although Shiho didn't know the 2 well she felt sympathy._

_"Murrue should we start the progress?Mwu said looking at the brown-haired captain.She had tears as well tryign to hold back._

_"Y-y-es s-start."Light's beamed in the pod's where the 2 Coordinators were held in.(Where Sting Stellar and Auel are held in)the memmories of eachother were lost, the only way was if they gain their memories back._

_**The Next Day**_

_"We're seperating them am I right?"Mwu asked the brunette._

_"Yes.Mwu you will stay with Lacus, and I will stay with Kira."_

_"Well take care Murrue till we meet again, hopefully by then their memories will open up._

_"Yes till then."They shared a hug and a passionate kiss but Murrue let go before it would start something.They said their good-byes and left Archangel._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So that's what happened."Mwu explained.

"I see...but then how come I can't remember the other's except Athrun?"the songstress asked.

"Because he came after awhile to see you and that's when we told you about the engagement."

"So that mean's Kira doesn't remember me any bit?"

"Right now I'm not sure but I know he will soon enough Murrue is going to tell him soon."Mwu said and smiled._I bet your happy Lacus I know you are since the first time you laid eyes on him._

_Ahhh so that's what happened but my memories are coming back...I remember now I hope he does soon..._

"Well I guess I should be goign now I'll go change and you should get ready for the beach party too."

"Oh!Right thank you Mwu-san for telling me everything, and I bet Murrue will be there too."she smiled and closed the door in Mwu's face.

"I hope you're right Lacus all I can do is hope."

**With Kira and Murrue**

"What?!So all of you kept that from me this whole time?!"the brunette yelled as he looked around the room at his friend's,who tried to avoid his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kira I couldn't do anything I tried."his best friend said.

"Kira we did tell you now right so do you remember anything about Lacus?"Murrue said eyeing the brunette.

"I do some stuff came to my mind she's the one who gave me Freedom and Strike Freedom."

"Yes, she was."

"But did you guys ever decided to tell me?"

"Well when we got the ticket's to her concert we decided it'd be best if we tell you soon after that."Cagaalli said.

"But now that we're clear with everything, I think once you spend more time with her you memories will soon fall into place we can only hope."

"Thank's you guy's I know you tried your best now let's go change and go to the beach to meet Lacus!"the brunette smiled childishly which made everyone laugh.

_So I knew her all along but got my memories of her erased after the war's I wonder why...but now that I know we use to be friend's, I don't know this feeling inside me I only asked her out for once but I don't know this kind of feel's weird._

**12PM SEED Beach**

A long pink limo parked in the parking lot, the beach had no one on there since Lacus had booked it for today and tomorow.

"Ahhhh this feeling's so good."she said as the wind brushed on her face and pony tail.

"So Lacus-sama can I do anythign fo you?"Mwu said bowing.

"Mwu-san don't be so formal today and tomorow you have they day's off so please have a good time!"the pink-haired princess said smiling her bright smile.As the 2 were talkign and laughing the other teen's were on their way to the beach.

"Ugghh Auel get off my foot!"Miriallia yelled.The group of friend's took Dearka's BMW and Kira's Ferrari convertable, Kira Cagalli Athrun and Shinn in Kira's car and the other's in Dearka's car.

"Shinn your drooling on my sleeve wake up you jackass!"everyone laughed at Shinn was being strangled by Cagalli.

"Hey guy's we're here!"Kira said still having soem chuckles.

"Wow it's beautiful!"

"Hey Lacus is already here c'mon let's go!"Cagalli said pushing the boy's to get their stuff from the trunk.

"Where's Dearak and the other's?"Athrun asked lookign on the street.

"Oh there they are!"Shinn said pointing to the BMW hearing people screaming and Dearka laughing.Of course the arguing was coming from Yzak and Shiho, as they got out of the car they were both still arguing.

"SEE I KNEW WE WENT THE RIGHT WAY HAH!"Shiho said more like scream.

"WELL YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DIDN"T GIVE ME THE MAP OF PLANT YOU GAVE ME THE MAP OF EARTH!"

"Will you 2 shut up!"as teh teenager's kept arguing a car drove up to them inside was Murrue Natarle Badgiruel Andrew Talia and Duallandal.

"HEY STOP ARGUING YZAK SHIHO!"Natarle yelled which made everyone shut up and silence was filled in the air.

"So are you guy's ready to have some fun?"Mwu said.

"YES!"

**  
So thats what I was tryign to get to teh lost memories that's why people asked in their reviews howd they already know eachother sorry bout that i was suppose to update faster but plz R&R!**


	5. Some Fun At The Beach

"So let me put this straight we will be staying here for the weekend there is a hotel near here so we will be able to stay there."Lacus explained.

"I brought some fun stff we can do."

"What about the room's?"Auel asked.

"The grown up's will stay in 2 rooms seperated by gender, and we will be seperated too by gender so we have 4 room's booked."

"Aww man I'll be seperated from Milly!"Dearka said reaching his hands out to Milly.

"Pervert!"was her respond.

"So what do you guy's want to do first?"

"How bout we play a water game?If you get tagged by the tagger's you go and jump into the ocean and it goes on and on the we change people and so on."said Auel.

"Yeah that sound's like fun."agreed Lacus.

"Let's change alittle bit of it,if you get tagged you you jump into the ocean and drink a bottle of soda or beer but no water."Dearka said.

"Yeah sure that sound's okay."

"So who's _it_?"

"Let's go with the grown up's first, we'll use the water gun's to tag people."

"OK!"they all agreed and got ready.

"So we'll be it?"Mwu asked."

"Yes you dimwit!"Natarle said smacking him on the back of his head.As the grown up's were getting ready the teenager's wanted a plan.

"Why do we need a plan we can go on without it!"Yzak said in a fierce voice.

"Yeah that's true all we really have to do is split up and we can go back in the game after we jump in the ocean and drink a bottle of something."Shinn said.

"Ok so all we have to do is split up right?Then let's go!"as Athrun said those word's the teenager's split up and started running to no where.

"What the hell how did I get stuck with you!"Yzak said as he and Shiho stopped to catch some air.

"Because you followed me what else!"Shiho yelled back.

"Ah hah there you are!"Andrew and Gilbert yelled as they chased the 2 teens.Yzak and Shiho looked at eachother andstarted screaming and running.Gilbert shot water but missed first but the second time he got Shiho.

"AHH THAT'S FREAKIN' COLD WATER!!!!!!!!"Shiho yelled.

"Oh yeah that's cause' I put ice in here."Gilbert said smiling feelign proud of himself.

"To the ocean!"he yelled and pushed Shiho to the ocean to see is she did and took out a bottle of beer for Shiho.Yzak watched as the brunette jumped into the ocean and got herself wet she was wearing a light shirt but was see through enough and he blushed as she saw him lookign at her.

_Yzak what the hell are you doing stop looking at her!Damn it she saw you!you screwed it Joule!_

"Now it's your turn Yzak!"Andrew said staring at Yzak_ I see you like her well you better take your chance now._Yzak turned his head to see Andrew holding up his gun and shot water at Yzak.

"AHH THAT'A COLD!!"

"Now to the ocean!"he said dragging Yzak with him.

**With Kira and Lacus**

"So did Murrue tell you yet?"Lacus asked.

"Oh you mean about the memories we lost, yeah she already did."

"Oh really Mwu told me too!"she smiled childishly which made Kira laugh._Her smile is so beautiful I can't believe I couldn't remember that but now I do._

"Kira I'm sorry but I have to cancell o-our d-date I-I have a concert that day, and I'm busy lately so I hope some other t-time?"

"Oh really well that's ok just tell em when you're free."Kira said and gave her a smile which made her blush a bright pink._She look's cute when she blushes..._his thought's were disrupted by Mwu shooting water at the 2 teenager's.

"Aww man that is damn cold!"

"Well to the ocean now!!!"Mwu said as he dragged the 2 to the ocean, as they got there they saw almost everybody was soaking wet and was tryign to either finish their beer or soda.The only people missign was Cagalli and Auel, then they heard screaming.

"AHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME BADGIRUEL!!!"Auel was yellign as Natarle was chasing him around the beach untill she shot her water gun and Auel's felt the coldness and jumped in surprise.

"Now all that's left is Cagalli."Shinn said.Soon enough Cagalli came walking over with Murrue behind her. "Now since you four are left that has not jumped in the ocean and drank something you four will go together!"Mwu said.

"TO THE OCEAN!!!!"everyone screamed.By then Mwu and Andrew pushed the 4 in the ocean.

"Why the hell is the ocean so cold?!"Cagaali yelled.As teh four came out of the ocean dripping wet the grown up's asked them what drink would they want.Looking around they could see that Milly drank beer since she wasn't acting her normal self around her laid 4 bottles and then she was knocked out.

"I'll have beer."the 2 boy's said.

"Well I don't want to get drunk yet so I guess soda."said Cagalli.

"Me too please."Lacus said.

"As the group was talking and laughing some abou tsome jokes Milly had already woken up when she saw something in Auel's hand.She took a closer look and saw it was a water balloon, he got it from one of the 2 cooler's of balloon's.Auel was aiming it at Miss Badgiruel.**SPLASH **everyone turmed to see Natarle soaked wet by Auel he was standing up smirking at her.

"Why you!"she then took some water balloon's and threw them at Auel the first try he was hiding behind Murrue and Natarle threw it not noticing who was there.

"Natarle!"Murrue growled.

"Murrue I-I didn't s-see you t--there."Thus the water balloon fight started water balloon's ere being thrown from every direction no one was seen without a water balloon in their hand's.They were all gettign soaked and freezing as it was gettign darker outside.

"Well I think we should head off to the hotel now it's gettign cold."Lacus said.

"We'll lead the way since the I don't think you guy's know where it is."Mwu said.The teenager's collected any remaining iten that belonged to them. They all got into the car's they came by the pink limo leading then the grown up's then the teen's.

"Wow a Five-star hotel awesome!"Shiho said.The group entered the hotel to check in the 2 room's for the grown up's were oon the 4th floor and the teenager's on the 5th floor.

"Now since we won't be on this floor you guy's better behave yourself!"said Talia.

"We know."said the teenager's.They all headed to their given room's they all decided to take turn's in the shower when the teen's finished the boy's decided to go over in the girl's room to check on them eventhought they were still sleepy.

"Hey can we come in?"Athrun said knocking on the girl's door.Shiho opened the door to let the boy's in even Yzak.The teenager's talked all night and the boy's and girl's fell asleep in the girl's room.

The next morning the grown up's decided to have a wake up drill so they went to te boy's room and found it empty.

"You don't think "

"That they "

"Are in "

"The girl's room?"They quickly looked at eachother and ran into the room only to see the teenager's fast asleep.

"Well we should let this last school s starting next week."Murrue said looking at Gilbert who was the principal.

"They'll have a fun year."


	6. Shopping Time!

**SEED HOTEL**

"So what do you guy's want to do?"the cheerful pink princess asked.

"Well how 'bout we go shopping?"Cagalli suggested,as she said those word's Kira spat out the water he was drinking.

"You shopping?Clothes?"he said confused.

"Yeah you got a problem with that?!"

"No it's just rare."he chuckled.

"Well then let's go shall we!"Miriallia said dragging everyone with her.

"While you guy's go we'll stay here and relax."Talia said.

"Oh ok see ya later!"Athrun said.The friend's got in seperate car's, Kira Lacus Shinn and Auel in one car, Athrun Cagalli Shiho Yzak Dearka and Mir in another car.

**SEED Mall**

"Now shall we shop girl's?"Mir said in an excited voice.

"Yes!We shall!"Lacus said in the same excited voice as Mir.While the 2 girl's were all giddy and laughing their head's off, the other 2 _tomboy's _looked liek they were going to puke.Although Cagalli did suggest to go shopping she didn't want to be all girly doing it.

"Ok are you girl's ready or what."

"Yes!"the 2 replied in unsion.The girl's walked around the mall checking out which store to go to first, with the boy's following behind them or rather dragging them.

"ARGH COULD YOU PLEASE FIND A STORE?!!"Yzak finally losing his temper.

"Yzak shut up people are staring.."Auel said.

"WELL WE WILL TAKE AS LONG AS WE WANT TO!"Shiho yelled back.

"ARGH WOMEN WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO PICK A FIGHT??!!"

"THAT'S 'CAUSE YOU ALWAYS START IT!!"

"You guy's calm down please!"Kira said getting between the 2 of them.

"Hey how 'bout we go in this store?"Milly pointed at a store called Sakura.

"Wow the place look's so so pretty!"Lacus said.The girl's entered teh store with the boy's close behind.

"You can hold our bag's right?"Shiho said eyeing each of the boy's.

"Why do we have to?!"Shinn said but shut up before he saw teh death glares the girl's were giving.

"Er-r ok l-let's sh--op then."he said nervously.The girl's were getting anything they could that looked good and tried out everything.

"Why are you girl's shopping again?"Athrun said looking at the girl's run from one part of the store to another part.

"Well school is goign to start sooon right and we have to go there this weekend to get our dorm number's right?!"Cagalli said trying out different clothes.

"This will be great my first school ever and I'll have friend's from the start!"Lacus said smiling at everyone.

"You guy's should get new clothes too!"Milly said pointing at each and everyone of the boy's.

"Do we have to Milly?"Dearka said.

"Yes!"was the girl's reply.Right after they answered the girl's were dragging the boy's around the store to look for something good.

"Hey this will look nice on you Athrun."Cagalli said and threw the sweater at him to hold on too.Before any of the boy's could say anything they were forced to pay for the clothes.

"Ahhh that was fun right girl's?"Lacus questioned them and smiled and was returned by 3 other smiles.

"That was tiring."Milly said.

"What do you mean tiring we were holding everything for you!"Shinn said.

"Well you're men you have to do this kind of stuff or are you?"Shiho said raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that women!?"Yzak said getting mader and mader.

"I was just kidding sheez Yzak."Shiho said and made a pouty face which made everyone laugh and Yzak blush.

"Is the tough Yzak Joule blushing I see?"Dearka said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not!"he said getting more redder.They continued on laughing at Yzak's expression.

**The Weekend Destiny High**

"Well we know that school hasn't start yet but we'd like to introduce the new student's and teacher's and the dorm room's so listen carefully bcause I will not repeat them I repeat I will not repeat it so listen carefully."Mr.Dullandal said(who was also the new principal)

"Umm Mr.Dullandal you just repeated what you said."Dearka pointed out.

"Well that's dfferent Mr.Elthman, no continuing new teacher's Murrue Ramius HR_(home room) _and Math teacher, Mwu La Flaga HR and P.E teacher, Natarle Badgiruel History teacher, Rau Le Creusent(_I dono how to spell his name sorry!) _Science, Aisha will be working in the office as the secretary, Andrew Waltfield is Language Art's they all were currently in the war and so was I."he said and whisper's were heard.

_(I changed most of it so soem people didnt die like Natarle Mwu Rau Flay Aisha Meer Stellar Rey Nicol Heine so just remember that ok!)_

"Now the new student's are Lacus Clyne." at the sound of her name there were screaming and squeling and he continued on introducing the student's and then the dorm's.

"These are the dorm's each room will have 4 student's staying but of course the same gender, Dorm#586 Kira Yamato Athrun Zala Dearka Elthman Yzak Joule."

"Woo Hooo same room you guy's!"Dearka said and high fived Kira.

"Dorm#587 Lacus Clyne, Cagalli Yula Attha Shiho Hahnenfuss Miriallia Haww."

"The girl's started squeling as they heard they were going to be in the same dorm's.

"Next Dorm#592 Shinn Asuka Auel Neider Nicol Armafi Sting Oakly."and he continued.

The group got together again after he finished talking about getting packed and stuff.

"This is going to be a great year!"

"YEAH!"they all left home to pack thinking this is going to be great!It will be a great school year at DESTINY HIGH!


End file.
